


Give Lance his spoon 2k17

by dannyboii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of spoons and pudding, Taco Bell, Taco bell sauces, i dont know, mentions of Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyboii/pseuds/dannyboii
Summary: Lance just wanted a spoon.





	Give Lance his spoon 2k17

Lance opened one of the drawers in Keith’s kitchen, alarmed to find hundreds upon hundreds of Taco Bell sauces, ranging from mild to diablo.

 

“All I wanted was a spoon,” Lance mumbled to himself, setting his pudding cup down on the counter. “What the fuck is this?”

 

Cue Keith’s entrance from stage right.

 

Lance turned to Keith and gestured to the drawer full of sauces. Keith looked at the drawer.

 

“What?” he asked, shrugging in confusion.

 

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed. “Why do you have a drawer full of Taco Bell sauce packets?”

 

He picked up a Verde sauce packet. “This was discontinued over a year ago, Keith!”

 

Keith held up his hands in surrender. “Hey! In my defense, not all of it is hot sauce; some of it is gravy packets.”

 

Lance put the green sauce packet back, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

 

“Wh- Why- Why do you have so much hot sauce, Keith?”

 

“Okay look, Taco Bell is like, super lax with their sauce packets, okay?” Keith started, walking over to close the drawer. “And so one day, about two years ago, Pidge and I wanted to see just how many things of sauce they were willing to give us, alright? So, we go through the drive-thru, get our tacos ‘n’ shit, pull up to the window, and look the window girl dead in the eye and say, ‘We need all of the sauce packets you can give us without getting in trouble,’ because we’re not heathens, okay, we have our limits.

 

Anyways, she comes bag with a big bag full, I'm talkin’ ‘bout the size of bag you get when you ask for fifteen burritos, right? And it is so full that the bags shape is filled out. Kinda like if there was a shoe box in it, y’know? It was awesome.”

 

Lance stared at Keith, dumbfounded.

  
“I just wanted a spoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> What inspired this story is the drawer full of taco bell sauces (and some gravy) that lives in my kitchen. Except this story didn't actually happen to me, but it did happen to one of my coworkers!


End file.
